


I need a little time

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Xenodora (Xenophilus and Pandora Lovegood) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: To think things over
Relationships: Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood
Series: Xenodora (Xenophilus and Pandora Lovegood) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018575
Kudos: 1





	I need a little time

Our story starts in the Lovegood household, Xenophilius is rather distraught after discovering that Hermione Granger destroyed the final timeturner.

Luna said, "It's for the best."

Xenophilius muttered, "I'll never get to see her again. Merlin, how I wish I could just see my Dora again."

Luna replied, "She's gone, dad. I hate to admit it, but we need to because you can't stay stuck in the past with memories of mum. That timeturner only made us miss her even more than we already did, I'm glad Hermione destroyed it."

Xenophilius frowned. "I just need a little time, Luna. This is different for me, i knew Dora better than you did, it's more painful for me."

Luna hugged him and whispered, "You know I'll always be here for you, dad."

Xenophilius replied, "I know and I love you so much for it."


End file.
